<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantôme Solitaire by Kiki66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838935">Fantôme Solitaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki66/pseuds/Kiki66'>Kiki66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed Tom Riddle, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is Not the Master of Death, Hurt, M/M, Necromancy, Rituals, Sane Tom Riddle, this is vv sad for tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki66/pseuds/Kiki66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор вдохновленный тремя словами: поле, падающая звезда, привидение.</p>
<p>Рассказ в котором Гарри мертв, но Тому есть что сказать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantôme Solitaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717233">Fantôme Solitaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/pseuds/alfisha">alfisha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Том Реддл одиноко стоял в траве и ждал.</p>
<p>Он стоял уже несколько часов и чувствовал, как болят ноги, но садиться отказался. Если он отвлечется хоть на минуту, то может пропустить что-то важное. Предметы его ритуала лежали перед ним, организованные до совершенства, каждый ингредиент служил для жизненной цели. Все было готово, и теперь ему оставалось только ждать.</p>
<p>Он больше не будет чувствовать эту боль в груди, он больше не будет одинок. Скоро Гарри снова будет рядом с ним.</p>
<p>Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать то отвращение, которое испытал к самому себе, когда понял, что это его вина. Это его волшебная палочка высосала жизненную силу Гарри. Это он затеял мелкий спор, который привел к безвременной кончине Гарри. Теперь он понял, что другой мальчик только защищал его, а в ответ Том убил Гарри.</p>
<p>Потому что так оно и было. Убийство.</p>
<p>Том не был шокирован тем фактом, что он убил. Он знал, что рано или поздно потеряет контроль над собой и покончит с жизнью другого человека. Но он никогда не думал, что это будет Гарри. Он пообещал, что никогда не причинит вреда другому подростку, и намеревался сдержать свое обещание — он не часто давал обещания, но когда давал, то следил, чтобы они были выполнены.</p>
<p>Он знал, что Гарри не будет винить его, было неразумно бояться, что будет. Потому что Гарри всегда был слишком снисходителен, даже когда они были детьми. Том и другие дети были суровы с ним — Гарри был совсем другим, и им это не нравилось. Том был злым, потому что видел в Гарри угрозу; он наслаждался властью, которую имел над обитателями приюта, он наслаждался их страхом. Но Гарри никогда не боялся его. Он оставался до невозможности спокойным и безучастным, когда Том — или кто-то другой — оскорблял его, не выказывая ничего, кроме невозмутимого спокойствия на лице, когда смотрел на хулигана своими зелеными глазами.</p>
<p>Том тогда тоже ждал, но Гарри никогда не использовал свои способности на других. Он использовал их, чтобы почистить свою одежду, или починить ее, когда она рвалась, когда его толкали. Или он использовал их, чтобы наколдовать очки, когда его зрение медленно ухудшалось. Во всех смыслах этого слова он и Том были противоположностями.</p>
<p>За исключением того, что они были <i>одинаковы</i>.</p>
<p>Том вскоре решил, что мальчик не представляет угрозы, а является полезным союзником и товарищем. Поэтому он предложил Гарри дружбу.</p>
<p>И Гарри отказался.</p>
<p>Том помнил, как был потрясен тем, что кто-то ему отказал, как разозлился, что этот <i>мальчик</i> посмел бросить ему вызов. Он также помнил болезненное чувство отверженности, печали, что первый человек, к которому он обратился без злого умысла, отверг его. Но потом Гарри сказал ему, что он уже друг Тома, просто Том еще не знал об этом. Это оскорбило Реддла, потому что он знал <i>все</i>, и сказал об этом Гарри.</p>
<p>Гарри <i>рассмеялся</i>.</p>
<p>Смех звучал ни жестоко, ни насмешливо, а ласково и радостно. Он сказал Тому, что, конечно, Реддл знает все, и что он самый умный мальчик, которого Гарри когда-либо встречал.</p>
<p>Гарри знал, как расположить к себе Тома.</p>
<p>Том скоро понял, что Гарри умел расположить к себе <i>всех</i>. Гарри был невероятно обаятелен, <i>когда хотел</i>, и был способен получить то, что хотел,<i> когда хотел</i>. Однако он не позволял этому мешать работе по достижению своих желаний. Гарри презирал, как легко обмануть людей, заставляя их выполнять его приказы, и поэтому почти никогда не пользовался своим даром. Он посвятил себя тому, чтобы прокладывать свой собственный путь в этом мире вместе с Томом.</p>
<p>Том всегда восхищался Гарри за его способность не поддаваться искушению.</p>
<p>Том всегда восхищался Гарри.</p>
<p>Все, что ему было нужно — это время, достаточно времени, чтобы сказать Гарри, что он восхищается им, достаточно времени, чтобы сказать Гарри, что он сожалеет, и что он любит его.</p>
<p>Эта мысль вернула его к реальности, где он стоял и ждал в поле. Трава была длинной, почти до бедра, и слегка касалась ткани его брюк, маленькие кончики ласкали ткань. Круг примятой травы служил ритуалом, и он продолжал ждать.</p>
<p>Он ждал, ждал, ждал.</p>
<p>До тех пор, пока по небу не пронеслась ослепительная вспышка, и его ожидание не закончилось.</p>
<p>Время пришло.</p>
<p>Он произнес слова давно забытого языка, посыпал пеплом своего павшего друга и пролил свою кровь в маленькую чашу у его ног. Скоро Гарри будет с ним.</p>
<p>Он закончил заклинание и взмахнул своей палочкой в форме молнии, которая была насмешкой над движением для убивающего проклятия. Там, где маневр заклинания Авада Кедавра отклонялся вправо, этот ритуал требовал противоположного. Жизнь и смерть. Лева и права. Противоположные стороны одной медали.</p>
<p>— …Том?</p>
<p>Мерцающий, постепенно появляющийся мальчик материализовался в круге расплющенной зелени, казалось, постепенно исчезая, как мигающая маггловская лампочка. Мальчик с растрепанными черными волосами и потрясающими зелеными глазами — даже в смерти они были ненормально яркими. Мальчик, слишком маленький, чтобы быть здоровым после долгих лет недоедания и жестокого обращения, мальчик, который не боялся Тома Реддла.</p>
<p>Мальчик, которому принадлежало сердце Тома.</p>
<p>— Гарри… — выдохнул он.</p>
<p>Он знал, что не может войти в ритуальный круг, иначе Гарри снова исчезнет, но Том уже всерьез начал сомневаться в своем самообладании.</p>
<p>Гарри посмотрел вниз на множество незаконных ингредиентов ритуала вокруг него, а также на собственную кровь Тома.</p>
<p>— Мерлин, Том! Что же ты <i>сделал</i>? — он раздраженно покачал головой, и Том понял, что это не тот вопрос, на который нужно отвечать. Но для Тома этот вопрос звучал гораздо серьезнее. <i>Что же он натворил…</i></p>
<p>— Эй, я уже здесь. Не хандри, — сказал Гарри, узнав выражение лица Тома и мгновенно уловив его настроение, как будто он мог читать мысли.</p>
<p>— Я не хандрю, — настаивал Том, и Гарри ухмыльнулся; выражение его лица было таким живым, что Том удивился, как это он мертв.</p>
<p>Но он знал, как и почему. Том сам убил его.</p>
<p>— Мне так жаль, Гарри, — выдавил он, и ему не было стыдно выпустить слезы, которые он сдерживал с похорон. Ему хотелось плакать каждый час каждого дня, когда Гарри не было, но он все еще должен был поддерживать свою репутацию, и поэтому он запер эмоции на более поздний срок. Но теперь они все разом обрушились на него, и удушающие волны раскаяния и горя едва не захлестнули его.</p>
<p>Гарри грустно улыбнулся и протянул руку, хотя и знал, что они не могут коснуться друг друга. Том тоже протянул руку, и их руки замерли в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, Том. Я знаю. И я прощаю тебя, — прошептал он, но от этих слов Том зарыдал еще сильнее.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком снисходителен, Гарри. В любой из этих дней кто-нибудь воспользуется тобой, — Том сказал ему хриплым голосом, повторяя слова, которые он сказал в первый год их учебы в Хогвартсе, после того как Малфой извинился за то, что забрал его очки. Гарри простил его тогда, и теперь он прощал Тома.</p>
<p>Гарри снова улыбнулся и издал тихий смешок, который прозвучал сдавленно и на полпути между криком.</p>
<p> — Я скучаю по тебе, Том, — сказал он напряженным и полным тоски голосом.</p>
<p>Том попытался слабо улыбнуться, слезы текли по его щекам, кожа казалась белой, как бумага, в бледном лунном свете.</p>
<p>— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Гарри, — ответил он надтреснутым шепотом.</p>
<p>Они стояли молча, стояли так близко и в то же время чувствовали себя так далеко друг от друга. Гарри здесь даже не было. Это было его сознание, извлеченное из покоящейся души Гарри и доставленное сюда сегодня вечером, чтобы Том мог сказать то, что должен был сказать — то, что они так и не смогли сказать.</p>
<p>— Гарри, я… — он замолчал, откашлялся и опустил взгляд в пол. — Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Гарри снова улыбнулся, его зеленые глаза наполнились счастьем, и Тому пришлось снова поднять на него глаза.</p>
<p>— Я тоже люблю тебя, Том, — пробормотал он в ответ.</p>
<p>Сердце Тома взмыло вверх, а затем снова упало. Какая разница, любит ли его Гарри, если он не может быть здесь? Если он не может протянуть руку и коснуться его настоящими руками теплой кожей, живой, с кровью, бегущей по венам.</p>
<p>Этого никогда не случится.</p>
<p>Гарри, казалось, знал, о чем думает Том, но никак это не прокомментировал.</p>
<p>— Сколько у меня времени? — вместо этого спросил он.</p>
<p>Реддл посмотрел на звезды, потом на книгу, лежащую на краю круга.</p>
<p> — До следующей кометы. Ещё примерно минута, — ответил он, и осознание того, что Гарри скоро уйдет, вызвало у него приступ удушливой паники, и он поймал себя на том, что ему ужасно хочется обнять своего Гарри, поцеловать его, прикоснуться к нему в последний раз, прежде чем он снова останется один.</p>
<p>В глазах Гарри застыла беспомощная тревога, а Том тяжело дышал, не в силах вдохнуть достаточно кислорода, чтобы насытить свой рассеянный мозг. Гарри сидел, скрестив ноги, на своей стороне круга, и Том знал, что он должен сделать то же самое.</p>
<p>— Дыши, — прошептал Гарри. — Медленно. Вдох — выдох. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот, — приказал он, и Том подчинился. Это была не первая его паническая атака после смерти Гарри, и он не был настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, что она будет последней. Том постарался как можно быстрее взять себя в руки, чтобы не тратить свое ограниченное время с Гарри по таким глупым причинам, как эмоции.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — выдавил он, и Гарри слегка поморщился.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — признался он.</p>
<p>Они сидели молча, ожидая, когда же закончится их время. Им больше нечего было сказать. Все важное уже было сказано, и они использовали это время, чтобы погреться в присутствии друг друга. Том все еще отчаянно пытался восстановить дыхание. Его планы бессмертия казались бессмысленными теперь, когда ему не с кем было поделиться ими. Он предпочел бы умереть и быть со своим Гарри.</p>
<p>— Я ненавижу, что не могу прикоснуться к тебе.</p>
<p>Гарри фыркнул, его призрачные руки слегка потянулись к нему, прежде чем снова отступить. Том угрюмо кивнул.</p>
<p> — Знаешь что? Мне все равно, — Гарри чуть не крикнул. Том с удивлением наблюдал, как Гарри наклонился вперед, верхняя половина его тела полностью вышла из круга, и поцеловал Тома прямо в губы.</p>
<p>Это было… странно. Том ожидал, что Гарри пронзит его насквозь, но этого не произошло: он чувствовал чужую кожу на своей, холодные тонкие руки, держащие его лицо, мягкий рот на своем собственном. Но также чувствовалось, что Гарри мерцает в этом мире, его тело не совсем твердое, но все еще там, все еще осязаемое…</p>
<p>А потом он исчез.</p>
<p>Том не думал, что когда-нибудь снова сможет улыбаться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Fantôme Solitaire" означает "Одинокий призрак" по-французски</p>
<p>О, есть предыстория :</p>
<p>Том и Гарри вместе учились в Хогвартсе, а Том постоянно говорил о бессмертии. Он узнал о крестражах и планировал довести дело до конца. Гарри нашел книгу в своей постели, и они поссорились, причем Гарри сказал, что он не должен пытаться разорвать свою душу на части, ведь это будет плохо для его рассудка и т.д. Том потерял контроль над своим гневом и стрельнул в Гарри заклинанием, которое было настолько сильным, что убило его. Гарри умер (да), и теперь Том больше не хочет никого убивать, потому что чувство вины после случайного убийства Гарри было для него слишком велико. Он не добивается  бессмертия, потому что нет никакой причины, когда человек, с которым он хотел жить вечно, мертв.</p>
<p>P. S. </p>
<p>Прочтите и другие работы этого автора. Они все прекрасны.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>